Westminster Abbey
Introduction Westminster Abbey is one of the oldest landmarks of London, the capitol of United Kingdom, Europe. But, what if the old building was getting no care? 1 Day The power goes out and the rest of London lost electricity. 5 Months Grass grows on the doors and around streets where The Westminster Abbey stands still. 1 Year The grass climbs up from the doors to the roof, which leaves the 2 towers on top untouched by the growing grass & leaving the interior filled with vines & grass, and caused some windows to shatter. 5 Years The plants had already covered the whole entire cathedral and the interior of the 11th century cathedral. 8 Years One of the tower's concrete on the very top started to get loose as well as the tower is shaking 2.3 inches forward and backwards but haven't fallen down yet. 10 Years The concrete on the very top of the loose tower had fell off the building and fell to the grassy roads and a 5.2 earthquake hits London, causing the loose tower to almost fall off its structure by 7.23 inches but goes back in its position after 35 seconds. 15 Years Another earthquake hits, except the magnitude was a 6.2 and this time, the loose tower finally falls down into the church's interior, causing some seats to be crushed after 49 seconds of the earthquake only causing that much damage to take down the loose tower piece. 25 Years The other tower also gets loose but only 2 of it steel supports we're disconnected because of the 6.2 earthquake 1 decade ago, but all of the windows fall off the almost loose tower. 45 Years The entrance gate was the only one to collapse a little bit because only tiny pieces of the middle fell off 75 Years The other corner of the entrance gate had fell of with the right side of the gate remaining. A additional collapse was the church's floor because of no repair since the flood and grass covered the floor for too long and shattered the floor into pieces on only half of the floor we're taken down but the building still stands. 95 Years The other 2 steel structures got loose on November 16th, 2113. On December 23rd, 2113, The other loose tower falls on the front instead on the floor, causing moderate damage to the exterior front structure and the half of the undamaged floor finally weakens and breaks into pieces as well 101 Years On July 21st, 2119 was the 101th celebration of the disappearance of people, which have all the windows falling out besides the windows from the demolished loose tower that fell on April 17th, 2033. the flood reaches 8.94 inches and the St Margaret Church Collapses near the Westminster Abbey gets minor damage on one of its sides. 150 Years The church finally collapses since the minor damaged wall falls backwards and caused lots of smoke the supports couldn't support the collapse of the wall, so it it finally caved in the shattered floor on May 9th, 2168, Its also the day that the Williamsburg bridge collapses. Category:Floods Category:London Category:Cathedrals Category:Collapses Category:United Kingdom Category:Buildings Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:Old Landmarks Category:Europe Category:Season 3 Category:Attacked by storms Category:Attacked by earthquakes Category:Historical Places